the story of the unknown constellation
by seagurl3
Summary: 1000 years ago, Percy jackson was betrayed by all but 5 gods. Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Hestia, and Hermes. 1000 later, kronos is rising, and the secret of the stars has to be unravled. Follow along as Zoe nightshade falls in love, Percy's frozen heart melts for Jason grace, and Thalia hosts Rhea in order to be with Luke. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**so, I've had this for a while. Most of my stories haven't been updated in a full month, and I am terribly sorry for that. I was chatting Elements1999, who i call a friend, so that's part of the reason. Anyways, this will be a one way Zoe/Percy, Jercy, dark Thaluke (I owe Pwnie3 because she shared some anwsers to a extra credit worksheet), and more. Send in OCS for this story, enjoy.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:me only own star counsel, the prophecy, and godly ocs.**

**.**

**Chapter one: prophecy from space.**

**.**

**Zeus' POV**

**.**

**3013 summer**

**.**

**"Hermes, Apollo, Artemis," I said when they flashed in. "You three are late again." Hades looked at them sympathetically, like he knew they why they were late again.**

**.**

**"Sorry." They said.**

**.**

**Poseidon stood up. "Now we can start this meeting. We need to talk about the upcoming threat. Kronos is rising and we know nothi-"**

**.**

**He was stopped by a strange smoke that looked like the night sky, stars and all, coming out of Apollo's mouth.**

**.**

**"Hidden behind layers of ice,**

**There's a boy that may or may not give advice;**

**Chaos' power dwells in his soul,**

**A power too great for most to control;**

**But unlike a flame, **

**This boy remains tame;**

**He lives in the sky near Artemis,**

**His constellation is quite hard to miss."**

**.**

**Then the smoke left. "What the-?" Athena said slowly. Apollo blinked several times, fast.**

**.**

**"Artemis...Artemis...Artemis..." He mumbled. Artemis looked scared, Hermes looked worried, hades looked fearful, and Apollo looked confused. Then the sun god's eyes widened. "LUNA!" He yelled, Artemis' image changed for a second to a woman dressed in black robes covered in silver frost and long black hair with silver streaks. She also had a staff that had a shining silver orb wrapped into the top of the stick. Then the image went back to normal.**

**.**

**"APOLLO! DONT DO THAT!" said moon goddess yelped, eyeing us in a weird way.**

**.**

**"Sorry sis, but that's what the 7th line means." This surprised us. Apollo could never remember the prophecies unless he was told about it. "'He lives in the sky near' Luna!" This time that image of the woman appeared and stayed.**

**.**

**"Great Apollo! Now you changed me!" The woman stuck out her tongue out at the son god, and put her hands on her waist. **

**.**

**"What the heck is going on?" Hera said.**

**.**

**"Well looks like Solar couldn't keep it a secret any longer." Hades said. Apollo's form changed to a man with golden yellow hair streaked in a brilliant orange, a white cloak with gold frost sparking blindly draped his body, and a long staff that had a glowing gold orb wrapped into the top of the stick.**

**.**

**"What?" Demeter asked.**

**.**

**"My little world." The woman said with a dreamy look in her eyes. I now saw that it was a swirling mass of milky white, silver, black, purple, and a deep blue.**

**.**

**"What little world?" Aphrodite looked at the woman.**

**.**

**This time Hermes spoke up. "What Luna means is her Star council. That is why we are late. Her favorite constellation still needs help after only being up there for 1000 years. Me, hades and Apollo all are in the council. I go as Ray," Hermes form changed to a man with light brown hair, light yellow eyes, and a cloak that was brown with a little of gold frost on the shoulders. "And Hades goes as Shadow." Hades' form changed to a man with pitch black hair streaked in shades of gray and silver, black eyes with a thin layer of silver around the pupil. A long robe that was darker than pitch black and had silver frost on the shoulders covered his beautiful deeply taned body. (No I am not gay! If I was I wouldn't be married to Hera!)**

**.**

**"I still don't get it." Ares muttered. **

**.**

**"Wait. Didn't Apo-"**

**.**

**"Solar!"**

**.**

**"Say that this boy had advice?" Athena said. Luna had corrected her in the middle of the sentence. Everyone nodded. "And his constellation is by you Luna?" Luna nodded dreamily. "So we have to go meet the stars?" More dreamy nods.**

**.**

**"I'll go warn to council. Your newest member will not like this." Ray flashed out. Five minutes later he came back. "We leave tomorrow. The newbie wants to wait." Then, they were dismissed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Me no own.

.

Chapter 2: hidden behind layers of ice.

.

.

Solar/Apollo's POV

.

.

"ARE YOU A FREAKING LUNATIC?!" Poseidon yelled at my sister.

.

We were about to live for the Council of the Stars. Luna was explaining that the floor was pure ice, and if any of them acted up, the newest constellation could disintegrate it and they would fall to their deaths.

.

Shadow chuckled. "Where do you think the term came from?"

.

Poseidon just stared at him.

.

Ray laughed. "Dont worry. Solar won't let anyone fall that far."

.

Zeus looked at Luna in confusion. "Wait, isn't she supposed to be th-"

.

Shadow cut Athena short of her question. "Actually, when in this form, Solar and Luna switch maturity. Solar gets Artemis' serious attitude-"

.

"And Luna gets Apollo's joking attitude." Ray finished.

.

"Okay?" Hera muttered.

.

"I know. Confusing. But, we need to get going." I said.

.

.

"Wow!" Annabeth whispered. Oh, some minor gods came with us: the remaining 7; Clarisse; Chris; Connor and Travis; Reyna; Thalia; Nico.

.

"No really that impressive." Shadow murmured. "You should see the new constellation's room. Now that's amazing." Annabeth stared at Shadow.

.

"What could be more impressive than THIS?" She gestured to the Main Entrance to the Great hall.

.

"One made out of pure colored ice. And beautiful carvings." He whispered.

.

We continued walking to the council room.

.

.

Jason's POV.

.

.

I heard singing as we neared a place. Percy's voice. I shook my head. 'Percy's dead. They killed him.'

.

Memories of him came rushing back.

.

The time we first met. The day he fell into Tartarus. When he returned. The day he came to me for comfort. Our first kiss. The defeat of Gaia at our hands. The false story of him betraying the Olympians. His... His... Execution.

.

I could feel tears threating to pour out.

.

The song echoed throughout the hallway.

.

Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment.

.

It was his favorite song. He sang it every night to me, his voice was the sweetest and the most beautiful of all.

.

"We're here." Solar said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

.

"Dont worry if you find some... familiar faces." Shadow said.

.

When they opened the door, I saw only one thing: a boy about 21 behind a layer of ice. But jot just any boy. He loomed like Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

An. So, the pairings so far are Luna/Shadow, Ray/Solar, Pipabeth, Jercy, Dark!Thaluke, and one way Zoe/Percy. As of right now, I want you to review/pm me constellations that should be in this story. I won't update until I get a minimum of 20 different constellations.

.

Disclaimer. Don'townpjo.

.

Chapter three: the boy behind ice

.

.

Percy/Chaos' POV.

.

.

As I ended my song, which was the council's tradition before starting a meeting, the doors opened and the Olympians, some minor gods, and the missing gods of the court walked in.

.

The one thing that caught my eyes, was Jason. I haven't seen him for 10 centuries.

.

I bowed as Luna walked like she drank bottles of whiskey to her throne. Shadow followed her, hands around her waist.

.

Solar also walked to his throne, the only golden chair in the room, with Ray right behind him.

.

The chairs are designed to move. Literally, like move around no matter what.

.

The room was in the shape of a sphere,

Designed to be crystal clear and gravity pulled on it so no one fell off of it. It represents the earths sky. The chairs magically move around, casting their owner's constellation.

.

Every-constellation stared at me, waiting for me to blow up. But I never did. I was to busy staring at Jason. It wasn't until Perseus coughed did I look away.

.

.

Hope you liked today's two updates.


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

An. So, the pairings so far are Luna/Shadow, Ray/Solar, Pipabeth, Jercy, Dark!Thaluke, and one way Zoe/Percy. I have Perseus, Heracles, Cancer, Aries, Aquarius, Leo the lion, Virgo, Both of the Ursas, Cassiopeia, Lepus, Canis Minor, Vulpecula, Hydra, Andromeda, Gemini, Auriga, Cassiopeia, Orion, and Taurus. That's 20!

.

Disclaimer. Don'townpjo.

.

Chapter three part 2: the boy behind ice.

.

.

Percy/Chaos' POV.

.

.

As I ended my song, which was the council's tradition before starting a meeting, the doors opened and the Olympians, some minor gods, and the missing gods of the court walked in.

The one thing that caught my eyes, was Jason. I haven't seen him for 10 centuries.

.

I bowed as Luna walked like she drank bottles of whiskey (or Zeller Schwarze Katz) to her throne. Shadow followed her, hands around her waist.

.

Solar also walked to his throne, the only golden chair in the room, with Ray right behind him.

.

The chairs are designed to move. Literally, like move around no matter what.

.

The room was in the shape of a sphere, designed to be crystal clear and gravity pulled on it so no one fell off of it. It represents the earths sky. The chairs magically move around, casting their owner's constellation.

.

Every-constellation stared at me, waiting for me to blow up. But I never did. I was to busy staring at Jason. It wasn't until Perseus coughed did I look away.

.

"lady Luna, lord Solar. I would like to hear the prophecy." I said, ignoring the non-constellations.

.

Solar recited the prophecy, all eyes on him.

.

**'_Percy, you should tell them.' _**Chaos' mused in my head

.

"do I have to?" I whined. the Olympians stared at me in shock, but I just ignored it... again.  
.

_**'Yes, you have to. I don't** **want my children to win. they aren't as rude as my-'**_

.

"Yes they are!" I interrupted Chaos, and gestured my hand at Zeus and the others. " Infact, they are fu-"

.

**"_PERSEUS!" _**Chaos' voice rang through the air. _**"YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO CUSS!"** _

.

"But it's true!" I complained, silently laughing at the looks the Gods of Greece wore. "And the prophecy clearly states that I don't have to-"

.

"well, maybe it was not a good idea to come." Jason's voice said. I stopped.

.

"Oh sht, dude, Perce wont let you do that." laughter rang across the room at Heracles' outburst.

.

"SHUT UP!" I blushed a deep red. "no true."

.

"SOOO true!" Draco laughed. "You still have his-"

.

"DON'T YOU RESPECT MY PERSONAL BUSSNESS?!" I yelled, causing more laughter.

.

"Like, never!" Aquarius mused.

.

I sighed. "You guy's never change."

.

"We know!" Aries said.

.

.

DONE!

zeller Schwarze Katz is a German wine.


	5. Chapter 4

**_I've been looking at a story named 'Nothing But a Dream'. it's were Percy's entire adventure is a coma dream, and he is a mortal in a different version of reality. Y'all should check it out. it's sooo great, I might make my own version of it! Anyvay, on with ze story!_**

_**.**_

.

Jason's pov

.

.

"Really?" I asked, staring at Percy. "You still think about me?"

.

"No!" a girl with long black braided hair and a silver dress with a bow strapped on her back. "He barely does!"

.

"SHUT UP ZOE!" Heracles shouted. "Who here listens to Percy whispering Jason's name when he's asleep because everyone what's ME to wake HIM up?" Zoe fell silent. "THAT"S WHAT I THOUGHT! NOW DON'T MESS WITH MY OTP!"

.

"Stalker!" Percy accused. "STALKER ALERT!" Heracles face palmed.

.

"ENOUGH!" Apo-oops, SOLAR, was rubbing his temple, eyes shut. "Let's stop bickering."

.

I heard Percy mutter "I'd ratter bicker around the entire tim than give info." He paused, like he was listening to someone talk, the layers of ice around him seemed to glow a deep bold black.

.

"Did you see that?" I muttered to my sister.

.

"See what?" she whispered back.

.

"Percy's ice changed color." It happened again. "See."

.

"Jay, your hallucinating. There's nothing wrong."

.

I shook my head. I still saw it. I heard a voice, the voice that had called Percy by his FULL name. '_Not many people can sense my presence. You must have a close bond to Percy.'_

.

"Ugh, yeah? isn't it obvious." I muttered. Thalia, who was still next to me, looked at me in satisfaction.

.

"Told you."

.

"No you, that voice. The one that called Percy by his full name."

.

_'the name's Chaos.' _

_._

half the room was staring at me.

.

a lady with a dress that seemed to be glowing entered the room in a hurry, files in hand. "Lord Solar, I finished the-"

.

"Lizzy, later. i'm in a meeting."

.

"sorry-"

.

"WHAT ARE YOU? YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!' Aphrodite spoke the truth. The Girl looked about 15, with long black and silver hair. Her dress glowing as though it was a star, it was imprinted with designs that looked like the Chaos symbol... the same symbol was tattooed onto Percy's right forearm


	6. Chapter 5

So... Like in my story 'If I wasn't late', I have an name that I made up. Animelina isn't a real name... I hope. Her nickname would be anime. Alizzina (pronounced Anna-Liz-e-ya) is my oc in this story. So, enjoy her personality. :)

.

A light. A shining star. A betrayal. A traitor.

.

.

Jason's POV.

.

.

The girl turned. "Oh? Me? I'm nothing really..." Her smile was bright, but not blinding bright.

.

"BUT YOUR SOOO PRETTY?" Aphrodite squealed some more.

.

"Fine. If you insist. I am Alizzina, or Lizzy. I'm a star nymph, servant of Lord Solar, Lady Luna, and the Powerful Chaos. I am the best and love Powerful Chaos with all my loyalty. He's my favorite!" I saw Percy smiling at the nymph.

.

"Yes. Lizzy. You are my favorite too." Percy's sea-green eyes sparkling with pride. I noticed how the tattoo on his arm seemed to spin slowly. Like, the image turned around the center. It was so slow that no one would notice it unless they looked closely.

.

So naturally, I notice it. I also noticed that 5 of the 8 arrows were blue. The last three were red. I remembered reading something in the library of the primordials that if all arrows were blue, or all the arrows were red, the world and universe will end.

.

It looks like the Olympians were right. There was an imbalance of Evil and Good. Only 7 or 6 of the arrows were supposed blue.

.

Thalia was looking at me in confusion. "Jase. Why are you mumbling to yourself?" I looked up at her.

.

Everyone's eyes were one me. I could feel Percy's gaze rest one my forearm, which held the mark of The Close Eye, my symbol of power.

.

Long story in one short moment. I was made the god of sight. I could see the broadest of all, and the closest details. I read every book in the world to enhance my power, and know about everyone's personal problems. This explains why I notice everything.

.

"Muttering about what, exactly?" One of the Hydra heads said. This was the female head. In mythology, it never said the hydras could talk, or have a gender. From what I have learned from the books that primordals had, the hydra always had one female head. If it was ever cut off, when it spilt in two, one head would stay female, while the other would turn in a male.

.

"Something about Evil."

.

I desided to let it all out. "I am Jason, God of Sight. I know mostly everything. From what I know, the Chaos symbol should only have 1 red arrow." I pointed to Percy's right arm. "While that one has 3 red arrows. If Percy is Chaos, than this means that there's an imbalance of Evil and Good. And if this is true, than we have a serious problem on all of our hands."

.

"This has only happened once." Percy muttered. "And it was when there was a traitor in the-" that's when Thalia attacked.

.

Two blazing purple knives the size of her forearms went flying Percy's way. I summoned some wind to slow it, but only by a little.

.

Both suddenly stopped, frozen in place by a giant slab of ice.

.

"I can't wait. Enjoy being one the losing side!" I lunged at her, and she disappeared into mid-air. the mark of Rhea was engraved into the ice of where she was just standing.

.

My sister left for Luke.


	7. Chapter 6

Here's your dark Thaluke pwnie3. You dont know how picky you sound. 'I mean pure black Thaluke. Not this 'prethaluke' BS' if I dont write a pure black thaluke, then its going to be a bruised one! Or a slightly lighter one. I'm not like you, miss-i-will-kill-all-my-favorite-characters-and-shippings-for-fun.

.

Sorry every other reader. For those of you who dont know, Pwnie3 and I are friends/enemies. Enjoy the chapter.

.

.

Thalia's pov.

.

.

I flashed into the room. A simple golden room about the size of Seattle.

.

Luke stood in the middle, where a series of hour glasses, watches, and digital clocks were floating.

.

His eyes were closed, though I could tell they were the golden/skyblue that he and Kronos agreed to have.

.

I kneeled, my form flickering. I could feel the presents of mother Rhea in the room.

.

I remember her offering me a chance yo host her, so I could rule side by side with my beloved Luke.

.

Luke turned, the items floating to a stop, then dropping to the floor.

.

"Thalia. Is he-" I shook my head.

.

I looked up. "My pest of a brother never let it touch him."

.

"And how so?"

.

"He summons some wind so Chaos had time to stop the daggers. I never meant to fail."

.

"But you didn't, my love." I was shocked.

.

"But-" I began. Luke crouched down and silenced me with a kiss.

.

"I knew your brother would do that. I designed those daggers to suck some power out of his system, so our army could have it."

.

I nodded. He stood up, pulling me up with him.

.

I smiled. 'Let's see if my brother notices that.'

.

"Oh, one more thing." Luke walked me over yo a staff. The staff of Rhea. "Are you ready?"

.

I smiled, the thought of bring with him forever and overpowering the others enhanced my love for him. "Yes."

.

.

Pwnie3 would mostly likely say that it wasn't pur black, but I tried. This is good for someone who's never tried to write something like this. Hope y'all loved this.


	8. Chapter 7

So I have that Thaluke sht out of the way for now.l, I can focus on my Jercy! This is a little cute scene I made for myself. Because i love jercy that much.

.

So I forgot my disclaimer in the last couple chapters. I'm sorry. Disclaimer: me do not own... Except for beautiful Alizzina. Enjoy!

.

.

Jason's pov

.

.

I saw it happening at once.

.

Luke was a little stupid, having the daggers change color while they collect power.

.

I told Chaos that, and I was given the daggers to keep safe. He explained that I would need them later.

.

Percy realized that we truly needed help.

.

"The location of their secret base is right around-" his little ice bubble floated to where Alaska would be. No constellation floated in that area. "Here."

.

"So only demigods can go there?" Hazel asked.

.

"No. Gods can. They are just limited to what they can do, like demigods. If they push past that limit, they burn up." Percy seemed a little to excited when he said that.

.

Lizzy brought us some drinks. Mine was a mix between Barq, Mist, and a little of SoBe life water yumberry. (You should try it. It tastes good!)

.

After we disgust our plan, I tried to tap on Percy's ice bubble, but my hand went right through it. Percy motioned for me to come in.

.

"Nice to see you again, Jay." Percy said after I came inside the bubble. It was roughly 15 feet in radius. It was leaving the room, heading down a hall I haven't seen yet.

.

"Nice to see you too." I marveled at the carvings on the walls. One was of two siblings fighting side by side. I recognized them as Solar and Luna. Another was of the first constellation: Perseus.

.

"Wow." I breathed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Percy.

.

"If that amazes you, then my room would leave you speechless.

.

I was going to his room?! His was lime the Argos II all over again. Percy was taking me to his room. Last time he wanted me to come to his cabin room.

.

.

He was right. The room was pure ice, yet it felt like a warm 75 degree day. Mixtures and shades of Blue, silver, gold, white, black, green, and purple swirls in the ice glowed like led lights.

.

A king sized bed the color skyblue sat in one corner of the room. A desk covered in papers filled with color sat on the opposite wall of where the door was.

.

Percy laughed. "Told ya!" The bubble popped. I fell on a pitch black rug. The texture on the rug was like fur. Soft, silky. It felt good against my skin.

.

I felt my shoes being tugged off my felt. I looked over at the slightly annoyed host of Chaos. "No shoes. And if you want to rest, lay on the bed! Its made with the same stuff." Percy said,rocking a teachers voice.

.

I giggled. I picked him up off the floor. Walking over to the bed, my feet left to warm fuzzy rug and onto the cool ice. I pulled one of the covers up, and found fur on the under side of the blanket.

.

I placed him down in the middle of the bed. Then I crawled under the blanket. I pulled Percy close in, practically cradling him in my arms.

.

Soon I fell asleep, smiling and thinking on how I was actually holding him after all those years.


	9. Chapter 8

Well, i would love to say that Luke suddenly ended, and Jercy lived happyly ever after. sadly, that is not the case.

.

and, it looks like someone found Jercy... ;)

.

disclaimer. Rick doesnt ship Jercy, so im not rick.

.

.

Heracles' pov

.

.

i crossed my fingers as i walked down the hall.

.

The cravings of Luna and Solar fighting side by side against Crinstrel, the creature of nightmare, no long fazed me.

.

The hall was the hall of memories, and gets longer every passing year. Percy was at the end of the hall.

.

i reached the middle point, where there was a ice bench. Percy had placed it there so i could rest beacuse of how long the hall was.

.

right above the the bench was a craving. it was the constellations of the sky battling Fariserce, the rebel constellation. her story was that she wanted to become the queen of the sky. Luna, despite being a lunatic, saw how corrupted the constellation had become, and tried to have her leave. it resulted in a war where the night sky was covered in ashes, for no constellation nor star nymph was on the globe.

.

I got up, and walked the rest of the 8 mile long hall.

.

I heard whispering as i neared the door.

.

"... i still love you, jay." Percy's voice said.

.

My breath stopped.

.

I opened the door.

.

"Looks like I,, didn't need to get you up." Percy looked up.

.

Jason lied on top of Percy, shirt off. I could tell they were kissing just moments before, because Percy's lips were slightly swollen.

.

i smiled. "C'mon, perce. We cant start the meeting without you."

.

percy blushed a brillant bright red. "sht. i forgot."

.

Jason groaned. He got off of Percy, muttering something about 'almost having sex.'

.

We all walked down the 16 mile long hall, Jason stared at the cravings. Percy was holding his hand, while telling him what they meant.

.


	10. Chapter 9: notice

All stories are on hold!

.

I am working on a project, and it requires my full writing attention.

.

No, I will not close myself off from the world, so be free to ask me questions about my stories, and I might answer.

.

Anyways, News.

.

The Alaskain Gods is not completed. I do not wish to complete it, so if anyone wants the have it, you can. Adoption ends 7/31/14. The 20th person to pm me will have it. If no one is that 20th, I'll continue writing it.

.

The Fault in our gods plotline will be up for adoption on 09/30/14, so keep that in mind of you want it.

.

Austin will be on hiatus until 7/31/14, or longer.

.

I need ideas for demigod parodies, like tiny songs, or songs you made up. Pm me with the idea, and I will post it under your penname.

.

Holiday will have its next update on my oc's birthday, 8/9/14. And, yes, Percy's birth is classified as a holiday.

.

Faye and Jason is completed for now, so I will have some time to write my project, so dont cry.

.

New stories are being worked on. I plan to have a friend post the first 3 chapters on my Fanfiction account anniversary. (August 4 2014 will mark my one year anniversary)

.

Grades will not be continued until after the new year, so that's off my worry list.

.

Pairings will be deleted. Sorry, if you liked my sight for names, but I see no more purpose for the story. It will be gone on the 16 of October.

.

August 3-8, I have a goal. I will not attend my fanfiction, nor the internet, in the specific week.

.

That is all. Thank you for reading.


End file.
